


Intimacy

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote last night while my net was down.  The whole lack of inspiration was bugging me so I decided to write SOMETHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Some days it felt like a dream. Adam wasn’t used to waking up beside Tommy. It was still a novelty seeing blond, tousled hair tickling his chest first thing in the morning. Some mornings he even wanted to pinch himself. This morning that urge was overwhelming when Tommy stretched like a cat beside him before slinking out of bed as naked as the day he was born. 

It was a hiccup in his chest, a stark realization of the intimacy there. Adam was the first man Tommy had ever slept naked beside. He was one lucky son of a bitch.


End file.
